


Good Things

by pathway



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway
Summary: 另一种结局





	

“Peter…tell me some good things about Tom Ripley.”

Peter喜欢Tom。  
不只是朋友的那种喜欢，也不同于兄弟的那种喜欢。  
Peter对Tom的喜欢，是在那个年代里更加难于启齿的喜欢。  
如果有人问Peter到底为什么喜欢Tom...Peter大概可以给那人列出一张长长的清单，比一个九岁男孩的圣诞愿望还要长好几倍。

“Good things about Tom Ripley…that will take me some time…”

Tom有着一双好看的手，和修长干净的手指，看着它们在琴键上灵活地舞动，一直都是Peter最享受的事情之一。Tom会沉浸在那些旋律里，任随思绪被带到某个遥远的，Peter够不着的地方。这让Peter又爱又恨。  
时间允许时他们也会一起弹琴，左臂贴着右臂，Tom的脸上总会带着笑容，是Peter喜欢的那个腼腆的笑容。

Tom is talented.

Peter还记得他第一次遇见Tom的时候，在敞亮的剧院里，这个金发的男孩突然从人群中钻出来，一头撞进自己怀里。他笑着退后一步，对方急忙抬起头道歉，他撞进了男孩那双海蓝色的眼睛里，比Peter见过的任何一片海都要漂亮，迷人，同时也比任何一片海都难以看透。

Tom is beautiful.

有一回在Peter一个朋友的派对上，Tom喝多了，不至于太醉，是会突然开始傻笑的那种醉。派对结束后，他们在威尼斯寒冷的夜晚里漫无目的地闲逛，走累了就在码头边坐下，Tom开始对Peter讲述自己以前的生活，纽约乱糟糟的地下室公寓，性格古怪的同性恋房东，哪个音乐厅的钢琴音色最好，哪个酒店的客人给小费时最大方。酒精让他渐渐开始语无伦次，边讲边在半空中用手比划，脸上带着放松的笑容。  
讲累了的Tom把脑袋枕在Peter的肩膀上，“我真希望能早一年遇见你，Peter”，他低声呢喃。  
“嗯，我觉得现在也不算晚”，Peter的声音里带着笑意。  
Tom抬头看他，脸上的表情让Peter捉摸不透。  
“对，现在也不算晚”，过了一会Tom才喃喃地回应道，说完又把脑袋埋进Peter的肩窝里。

Tom is a mystery.

不知道为什么，Tom有时会表现得非常小心翼翼，像是对自己没有信心，害怕会因做错事而被惩罚的孩子一样。特别是对Peter，他时而主动，几乎是在试探着讨好，时而疏远，试图保持距离像是怕吓跑对方。也许Tom是有一些缺陷，但对于Peter来说，Tom就是完美的。Tom会礼貌而友好地对待每一个人，Tom心思非常细腻也很敏感，Tom总有讲不完的各种趣事，Tom的声音很温柔，Tom的意大利语带着可爱的口音，Tom的钢笔字写得比谁都漂亮…  
为什么总是否认自己？Peter从来没有问出口。

Tom is not a nobody.

就像所有人一样，Tom也有不可告人的秘密。而Peter希望成为那个例外。  
只是希望。

Tom has secrets he doesn't want to tell me, I wish he would.

Peter常在深夜里被断断续续的抽泣声唤醒，困意还没褪去但他立刻意识到那时Tom的声音。他摸黑走到Tom床边，想叫醒Tom，在手指碰到对方额头的一瞬间Tom突然惊醒。Peter准备开灯，却被Tom阻止了。  
有些见不得光的东西，应该永远留在黑暗里。

Tom has nightmares, that’s not a good thing.

当Peter开口邀请Tom一起旅行时，Tom先是愣住了，他看着Peter的神态仿佛是陷入了什么回忆里，仿佛他透过Peter看到了另一个人。就算Tom在回过神来后立刻答应了他，这仍然让Peter心里难受了一阵。

Tom has someone to love him, that is a good thing.

海上起风了，船舱里的物品互相推挤着拔除声响。Peter从床上坐起来，不记得自己什么时候睡着的。房间里已不见Tom的人影。  
晚些时候Peter见到了Meredith，她的眼神复杂，躲躲闪闪。  
他找遍了整艘船，却再没见到过Tom Ripley。


End file.
